Interruptions
by MissMune
Summary: Interruptions: Jack Spicer seems to be afflicted with them. [JackKatnappé] [oneshot]


A/N: ZOMGWTFBBQ?! Romance from me? 

Yes. Romance from me.

And not my usual bitter one-sided kind.

It's astonishing, no?

I have no idea what prompted me to write this. I randomly had the urge to write the first sentence in my brand new pretty journal that I got from Canada, and pretty soon it developed into a Jack/Katnappé fic. I don't even know _why_ it's Jack/Katnappé. I mean, really, it's never been one of my most favorite ships, though I have become fonder of it, recently.

Perhaps it's because of the astonishing _lack_ of Jack/Katnappé fics. It's odd, because it seems to be one of the most popular het pairings for Jack, and yet I've only found _one_ on here. So, here's another one!

Oh, and I certainly hope that it's IC. Nothing seemed to OoC to me, besides the fact that nothing in the show suggests Jack/Katnappé, but since when has _that_ ever stopped anybody, right? _RIGHT_?!

Disclaimer: I dun own Xiaolin Showdown. For realz. It's sad.

----

Megan was a bigger problem than anybody knew, particularly for her rather unfortunate cousin, Jack Spicer. 

"More tea, Jack?" the young girl asked innocently enough against the back drop the boy in question's evil lair.

Her cousin growled, and shifted in a noticeably high-backed chair, to which he was currently tied. "Why _not_?" he yelled, "It's not like I have things to do!" he paused, "_Evil_ things!"

"Great, then!" Megan replied, definitely sensing the sarcasm, but simply not caring. With a wicked grin, she practically shoved an entire tea cup into her poor cousin's mouth.

It goes without saying that the teen gagged quite loudly. "This is _no_ way to treat an evil boy-"

Megan yawned; interrupting Jack's typical, annoying speech with extreme rudeness. "You're boring, Jack," she said in a fittingly bored tone, looking at her cousin with dull eyes. Suddenly, however, she brightened, and a slow smile spread across her features. Jack squirmed slightly in his seat. "You need a makeover!" she squealed.

"Oh, god!" Jack screamed in desperation, "Jackbots, er," he paused – did he really want to attack his little cousin? "Do…do…do _something_!" 

However, Jack's cries went unanswered. Megan had filled the bots with so much tea and so many cakes that their circuitry had malfunctioned quite horribly, unfortunately for Jack.

He whimpered. "Help? … Someone?" he said in a voice that was merely a whisper. Megan simply shook her head in a way that told him that no one was coming. Help or no.

Another whimper, a scream and then: "You're pathetic, Jack."

The evil boy genius in question quickly looked around for the source of the voice; neither he nor Megan had spoken (though Jack _had_ screamed quite a bit).

A svelte figure had landed at the base of the stairs noiselessly, and proceeded to move closer with a disturbing amount of swiftness and fluidity. "Brahm's Lullaby!" it cried, lifting up a golden harp. Glittering musical notes of the same honeyed color shot out, encircling the young girl who was currently tormenting her cousin.

Almost immediately, Megan yawned. She stretched largely and rubbed her eyes before crumpling into an unconscious heap on the floor. This left a dumbfounded Jack, still tied to the chair, to wonder who exactly his savior was.

"W-who are you?" the boy simpered pathetically, attempting to scoot the chair away from the new arrival.

"Tch," the figure said, somehow still in the many shadows of the evil lair. "It's just me-_ow_," it continued, moving closer to Jack so quickly that it almost appeared to be gliding.

It became apparent to Jack (what, with that _horrible _cat pun) that he was looking at no other but Katnappé.

"Ashley?!" Jack cried indignantly, "What'd ya want?"

"Not very polite to someone that's just saved your fur, are you?" Katnappé retorted.

"Not to _you_ and – wait…fur?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "Ah, whatever." It had been a very long day, and interpreting stupid puns was simply _not_ worth his time.

Katnappé scowled, and moved even closer to Jack, who returned the scowl tenfold. "Did you _want_ me for something? As you can see I'm, er, very, er, busy and-"

"I _do_ want you," Katnappé said quickly, and again Jack was interrupted.

The pale boy stopped his rant and slowly turned his head to stare at her. Uncertainty was written on his features. She looked slightly irritated by this, "_What_?!" she shouted.

"I-" Jack started, looking more than a little confused, "Er- what did you-" he paused. He was about to say 'say', but instead went with a more appropriate "-Want?"

"_You_!" Katnappé hissed angrily.

Jack blinked, not understanding, "For…what?"

"Me - _earg_," Katnappé growled practically slapping herself in aggravation. "For a 'genius' you are _so_ stupid," she muttered, placing her face directly in front of his.

"Hey!" Jack protested loudly, "I'll have you know that I scored a- MUMPH?!"

While he had been talking-ranting-being _irritating- _he had been interrupted for what felt like the tenth time that day – only this time it was by a more pleasant source: Katnappé's lips.

The young boy genius' eyes widened as the sudden and seemingly random kiss occurred. He was too surprised to even struggle against it, and the other certainly wasn't about to give it up any time soon. Somehow, her ever undulating tail had wrapped itself around Jack's thin torso, keeping the two suspended in the embrace.

But- it ended, all too soon it almost seemed. Katnappé had pulled away, tail having loosened and let up. The grinning cat stood haughtily over Jack, licking her lips and allowing her pointed molars to glint through. It was apparent that she was eating up the flabbergasted look now plastered on Jack's ashen face.

She laughed harshly at this, placing a single paw on her hip before using the other to throw the Shen Gong Wu she had brought into Jack's open lap. The splendorous harp landed with surprising softness, letting out a single piercing note before settling back into silence.

"I look forward to working with you again, Jack," Katnappé purred, cupping Jack's face within her paw, clipping him slightly with a claw as it was removed.

The cat-like girl spared one last feline grin at the genius before she turned, jumping back up the stairs with a single feat of astounding agility. "This time went _purr­-_fectly," she crooned to herself more than Jack, finally disappearing from his sight completely.

The still entrapped Jack sat there – confused, dumbfounded and…amazed. Where had that come from? Where had _Katnappé _come from and – He stopped – a thought had occurred to him.

"Wait! …. WHO'S GOING TO UNTIE ME?!"


End file.
